Untouchable
by seizethedayX3.std
Summary: Jaycee in easiest terms is a muggle being enrolled into Hogwarts for unknown reasons. With the Dark mark Legion causing riots it looks like the third wizard war is underway. Through all this jay still has to deal with school and bullies. the obvious misfit isnt enjoying a world of magic as much as most. rated M to be safe R&R I dont own anything except my OC's .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except My own OC's **

**Enjoy.  
**

Year: 2021

Location: Diagon Alley

Time: Early

Harry Potter and his family were gathering the final school supplies his children needed to start their new term at Hogwarts. Ginny had taken Albus and Lily to get their books, while harry stood outside as James got a new pair of tailored robes because "hes too old for his parents to follow him around" and the boy was growing like a weed. However he forgot the fact that he needed harry to pay. Harry on the other hand was staying outside for another reason. He recalled the letter he had received from professor McGonagall, professor Snapes successor as the headmistress of Hogwarts. He chuckled as he remembered how scared James had been when they received a letter from the school.

James walked into the kitchen and noticed the familiar Hogwarts logo on a letter harry was reading.

"Dad! I swear whatever it is I didnt do it!"

Harry looked up at his son puzzled.

"what are you-"

"Im serious! You've gotta believe me! I can still go to school this year right?"

James asked suddenly panicked.

"yes." Harry thought for a moment then processed where the letter he held came from.

"James, this doesnt have anything to do with you"

Jameses eyes widen apon hearing Harrys comment.

"Oh..."

was all he could say.

Harry stared at his eldest son.

"something you want to confess to?"

he asked.

"NO!"

James said a bit to loud before turning and walking out of the room.

"Hard to believe hes already 17"

Albus commented.

"Dont worry dad, it was probably nothing...for now"

Lily said with a mischievous grin.

"heh, yeah even when he's not guilty, Hes guilty."

Harry glanced over at his two other children eating their breakfast at the table. Albus was still chuckling at his brother.

"And thats why I dont lie." Lily said.

"Because you cant? 'anything you want to say?' 'huh? What- no. nothing!'."

Albus said mimicking his father and sisters voices.

Lily glared at him before changing the subject.

"so daddy what did the letter say?"

"Hang on."

he prompted. Harry continued to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter under special circumstances we are enrolling a muggle into Hogwarts for more details on this please schedule an appointment with me at the school, for now all we can say is we have our reasons. If you are able too we would very much appreciate it if you would chaperone her around Diagon ally as Hagred did for you. Her name is Jay R. Black and was surprisingly hard to convince, as most muggles would jump at the opportunity. Please owl us your response. M. McGonagall.

Harry was indeed surprised but accepted none the less. Professor McGonagall was surprisingly vague in her letter something must be up. He'd definantly want to learn more about this. He thought for a moment... a muggle girl. This will be interesting.

"so whats it say?" Albus pressed.

"Oh nothing." Harry said. He'd have a word with Ginny about the letter then tell the kids about Diagon Alley.

Harry Peered through the crowds of people in Diagon Alley looking for...he didnt know exactly. All Harry had was a name. Harry silently cursed himself for not preparing a proper meeting place or at leased gotten a description. He pondered this for a moment come to think of it why hadnt McGonagall given him a picture of some sort? He thought again and remembered the letter stating that she had been hard to convince. Perhaps she couldnt get a picture or proper look at her enough to get a good image of her. Why hadnt they found her through magic as they had done with him?

Harry sighed and decided this was going to be more difficult than he had expected. Then, Through the crowd Harry spotted a young girl in muggle clothes, that didnt seem to know where she was going. Maybe that's her. Harry thought. He walked through the crowed until he was right next to her. She turned and looked up at the Tall figure before her.

"Hello." she stated. Harry could tell by the way she said that and her wide eyed expression that she hadnt expected anyone to approach her. She took a cautious step back. She was surprisingly calm for how uncertain she seemed around a complete stranger.

"hello." Harry said back. "are you looking for something?"

Harry asked ,slyly so she'd tell him. He didnt want to let it slip he was looking for someone in case this wasnt her. Her shoulders slumped alittle.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked in a low tone. Harry chuckled alittle.

"Well, you do seem a little lost."he pointed out. She glanced around and looked back at Harry.

"well I do kinda' stick out like a sore thumb." she said as she gestured towards her clothes. Harry now noticed just how different she was. She had on a cobalt blue pull over hoodie on that was afew sizes to big ad a pair of black baggy pants he could only assume was being held up by a belt, infact he could see the loose thick fabric belt hanging by her hip. A pair of worn out (like the rest of her clothes) of black convers were on her feet and a grey beenie with a short bill was planted in her head. Harry double taked once he got a good look at her face. Despite the dark obsidian hair that was in a long thick braid down her back, the messy bangs that poked out from under her hat in every direction and the pale completion the thing that came across the most surprising were her eyes. The right eye was Jade green while the Left was a Dark brown. Harry'd heard of people who would sometimes be born with two different colored eyes but he'd never heard of one of them being green. Since they were so big and had such long lashes Harry got the feeling people gaped at them a lot.

"but yeah, I am lookig for someone." she finished. Harry also heard an accent he couldnt quite put his finger on.

"can I help? I might be of assistence?" Harry asked still trying to figure out if this girl was jay. Part of him not sure if he wanted it to be.

"uh sure..."she trailed off taking out a folded up peiceof parchment. "Im looking for a 'Harry Potter'?"

she said looking up hopfully. Harry let out a breath and smiled.

"well your in luck, Becuase that just hapends to be me. You must be Jay." Harry said. Jay relaxed a little and offered a smile back.

"thats a relief I was starting to think id was talking to some random person, well I guess technically I was- but you know what- it doesnt matter. Where to first?" Jay finished.

Harry was alittle taken aback by her rammbling out loud, but chuckled and jestured towards the tailors shop they were right next to.

"I suggest we get your robes first." Harry said then walked towards it. Jay shrugged. Before she followed she muttered to herself 'this is all too weird' then followd in suit. As Harry and Jay walked through the doors Jay looked around at the strange clothes or 'robes.' as the wizard folk called it.

"Look im gonna be honest here Harry me and McGonagall battled this out and we setteld with i'd look but I didnt 'have to actually get anything."

Harry stopped and looked back at her like she was nuts.

"but thats school uniform."

"McGonagall said I didnt have too. I dont know some thing about making me more confortable I the wizard school or something."

"Er... Right. Well I can understand that I guess but, I wouldnt recommend it."

"Why not?"

Jay asked curiously.

"Well it'll probably lose your house points" harry noticed the obviously lost look on Jays face and decided to go at a different direction that he knew every teenager feared.

"you'll probably get picked on too. You seem like a good person, but sadly there are prejudice wizards out there just like there are everywhere and in the muggle schools too.

"Hmph..." Jay responded. 'when you've been a misfit as long as I have you learn to own it' jay thought. Buuut, he dont need to know that.

Harry was surprised at how little care she showed. Harry knew very well not everyone would but he doesnt think it would go over very well at all with some of the purebloods... let alone filch, if he still works there. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose

"alright well, just go look around. Ive gotta go pay for my sons robes."Jay gave harry an army salute then turned and started browsing, with no intention of getting a uniform, but maybe something else. While harry started looking for james muttering about how difficult girls were about clothes but this was ridiculous.

"hey pops whats wrong?"James asked when he saw the slight irritation on his fathers face.

"oh nothing. Are you ready?"

"yeah. That the muggle girl?" James asked.

"yeah."

James got a perplexed look as he stared at jay from across the store.

"What year is she going into? She looks like shes at least 15?"

Harry looked towards jay just as she caught a display she knocked over and began trying to put it back up, looking around to see it anyone had notice. He hadnt really thought of it. True he had expected to find an 11 or 12 year-old but once he met Jay he cast that thought aside.

"I dot really know."Harry looked over at james who was still chuckling at Jays clumsiness

"Be nice okay? She seems like a nice girl."

"I know! I know!"

Jay had just finished setting the display up and stepped back to admire her work and make sure every thing was I place.

"that looks alright."she muttered to herself. She turned and notice a kid laughing next to harry and rolled her eyes. Must be his kid. She thought. Robes are so weird. Every robe she pulled out and looked at only reminded her of hobos who wear blankets like clothes during winter...only cleaner. They werent bad but still. Jay turned and say a black robe on the sale rack and decided to look at it. It was a black floor length hooded simple robe. Jay admired how flowy it was and thought it looked like a grim reaper robe.

"cool." she mused. Professor McGonagall did say it snowed around here. Eh what the heck. Jay slung it over her arm.

"find something?"Jay jumped at Harry's voice.

"uh yeah," she glanced at the robe. "I think so."

harry and james looked at the robe then at each other.

"alright lets pay."

Jay and Harry paid and left then decided to get Jays books. James soon parted to go find his friends.

"so Jay where are you from?" Harry asked still wondering where her accent was from.

"The states."Jay replied.

"how long have you been in England?"Harry asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Like... a month and a half? Maybe?"Jay said trying to figure out how long it had been.

"I dont really know. My case worker was originally from England and he said he had something to do here so we moved." she said casually. Case worker? Harry thought.

"your case worker?" he asked.

"-is this place it?" jay said abruptly pointing at the building they were infront of.

"yes, but-" He didnt even had a chance. Jay had picked up pace and gone inside to get her books. Jay walked in and un folded the piece of paper once again and gave it to an employee to fetch. Jay probably could have just told the guy what books to get but the light out side was bugging her eyes and she knew if she tried to read she'd just get a headache and make her vision worse, and she still had afew stops to make today. Jay walked to the back of the shop to wait for her books and bumped into a stand on the way-hard. "damn slit vision" jay cursed, then went to the back. She leaned up against the back wall ad waited for her books and Harry. She sorta felt bad for just ending the conversation but she barley knew him, she didnt feel like throwing out her lifes story to some one she didnt know and probably wouldnt ever see again. Just then Harry came in through the door wondering what he said. Jay noticed she'd been spotted and waited for Harry.

"If its all the same with you id rather not talk about it." jay said.

"jay-"

"its fine."Harry just kept wondering what the problem was.

"jay if somethings wrong-."

"its fine." she said sternly.

Harry tried once more to get her to talk about it but stoped when she stopped talking and listening all together. It may have been rude but if Jay didnt want to talk she wasnt going to. Harry on the other hand just gave up and came to the conclusion that perhaps it wasnt his place to be asking.

Jay paid for her books and followed Harry around to the various stores tried not to run into things and after the book store they didnt talk much about each other. Harry firured he mustve struck a nerve and didnt mind the silence, however Jay just didnt have anything she needed to say and enjoyed the silence.

"alright Jay this is our last stop."Jay had gone to so many shops she had thought she was done. What more can there be? she wondered. As she followed Harry into the mystery shop. She gasped when she saw she was in a pet shop.

"H-Harry? W-what are we doing in here?" Jay stuttered in shock.

"getting you an animal. Didnt McGonagall say you needed some type of magic animal?"

"Y-yeah...but I didnt think she meant a real one!"Jay exclaimed.

Harry chuckled.

"what? Why would you think that?"Jay laughed a little as well

"I dont know I just did. So I can really have a pet?"

"yeah, go pick one out." Harry chuckled. Jay made an excited squeal and began looking at all the animals they had. Frogs and rodents of all kinds. Cats of all breeds and the most beautiful owls Jay'd ever seen. There all so wonderful. Jay thought. Jay was browsing through the Owls admiring a black owl with a white face and large kaleidoscope eyes.

"Hello."Jay turned around and saw another girl with firey red hair and bright blue eyes.

"hi." jay greeted. Then turned back to the owl. She expected the girl to leave but:

"Is this your first animal for Hogwarts?" jay turned back to face her.

"uh yeah" she said giving and awkward smile and stretching an arm behind her neck.

"mine too! Im Rose."

"Jay." jay extended her arm and shook hands.

"have any animals youve got in mind?" jay asked trying to make conversation.

"yeah I was thinking I want an owl, there so pretty and my uncle had one that even died for him." Roses mother had been muggleborn, once she caught sight of Jay she couldnt help but strike up a conversation. She'd always had a natural curiosity, especially when it involved muggles. Her father said she got that from her grandfather. Makeing friends with a muggle born would be great in her family.

"dude thats really awesome." Jay awed.

"Do you have any Ideas?"Rose asked. Jay groaned.

"no. if you want an owl this one over here is pretty cool looking."Jay said. Rose walk over and stood next to Jay. Rose gasped.

"hes beautiful." the owl hooted happily from Roses compliment. Jay giggled.

"I think he likes you."Jay started to open the cage.

"wait Jay I dont think your supposed to-"

"Its fine. Whats the worst that could happen. Right?" Jay said taking the owl out of its cage.

"wanna hold him?"Rose nodded warmly and held out her arm.

"you really like animals dont you?" Rose asked, paying more attention to the owl than Jay.

"Love them."

"alright, you helped me find my pet. How about I help you find your pet." rose offered as the owl nuzzled the side of her head affectionately from her shoulder. Jay gave a geuine smile of appreciation.

"thanks Rose."

Harry was near the front of the store when he noticed a familiar red head and brunette.

"Harry how've you been mate?" Ron asked once he spotted his best friend and brother-in-law.

"Hello Harry I was hopeing we would run into you. But I thought James, Albus and Lily already had their owls? Is something wrong?"Hermione asked concerned.

"No there all fine. Im showing around a muggle girl around and helping her get supplies for Hogwarts."

"you mean a muggle born."Ron suggested.

"No, I dont." Ron and Hermione gave harry and odd and confused look.

"what do you mean?" Hermione asked. Harry began to explain the odd note from professor McGonagall. How strange it seemed and how odd Jay had reacted to everything from getting accepted to just how strange she seemed while he showed her around Diagon alley. Ron, although he had found it strange, showed little concern, however Hermione was just as puzzled as Harry, if not more. The same question surfaced to their minds. Why was a muggle being permitted to a school for wizards and magic.

Jay although greatful that Rose had offered to help her find the right creature, was also very cautious of Rose and her kindness. To tell the truth Jay had never been a very good people person. Maybe she'd say something that they found odd or they didnt like her attitude. Jay didnt really know, nor did she specifically care. Jay just didnt get along wel with people for various reasons. Because of this she often made enemies. Because of how different she was she was susceptible to being picked on. And Jay's selectively short tempered personality didnt help with making friends. Jay just wasnt expeirienced with people. Because of this she never let people get close due to no one ever going through with befriending her or in other words most people aleinated her. And she didnt have a problem with it. She was prepared for Roses kindness to run out.

Rose had called Jay over to look at several animals but jay just couldnt make a decision. Rose was starting to think Jay was being difficult until Jay called her over to a cage.

Jay searched through many cages without fruit. Rose and her had narrowed it down to some type of animal that could deliver mail. Jay stood on her toes to peire into a large cage resting on a shelf above her head.

"cool."she marveled. He's beautiful.

"I wonder if she'd like a Kyeirion rat?" Rose muttered to herself. She must really like animals if shes having this much issues making up her mind.

"hey Rose come check this out." Rose heard jay call. Rose curiously walked over to where jay was standing. "what'd you find.?" Rose asked hopefully.

"look at him." Inside was a large black rabbit. Jay thought it was the most awesomest thing she'd ever seen. He was huge! He must be the size of a microwave!Jay thought admiringly. Rose on the other didnt see him the same way jay did.

"yo-. You want him?" Rose asked unsurly as she pointed to the large black rabbit.

"Aint he awesome." Rose repressed the urge to correct jays grammar.

"but I thought you wanted an animal that could deliver mail?" Rose asked, trying to steer her in another direction. Whats she got against him? Jay thought somewhat bitterly. Jay looked over and spotted a cylindrical leathery tube hanging on a nail from afew straps coming out the back.

"i think this comes with him." Jay said taking it off the hook. "he can."

either shes not superstitious or she doesnt know. Rose thought.

"well...black rabbits are supposed to be bad luck...you sure you want him?"Rose tried one final time.

Jay turned and looked Rose dead on and completely serious said.

"come on, thats stupid."

Rose was taken aback by how upfront Jays being.

"oh-, well...okay its your choice." Rose said unsurly.

"ah-ight. Lets ring em up." Jay said, walking towards the shop keeper to adopt her new companion.

"'sup." jay greeted.

"hello. Have you made your decision?" the lady running the shop said.

"yeah- uh I want the big black rabbit you've got in the back Jay pointed out. She couldnt help but notice the look of contempt in her eyes "and _yes_ im sure."

"oh...alright then miss..." the lady said as she made her way to the back of the store. Jay shook her at this display. Whats it matter what anyone else thinks? I think hes great. With a bad reputation like that hes probably in need of a home...not that I have one to offer exactly. She thought begrudgingly. the lady came back holding the squirming giant in her arms.

"be careful. Hes a struggling brute." she managed, a little happy someone was finally taking him. For both their sakes. He creeped her out. Jay took the startled creature in her arms and calmed held him by one arm underneath him and one under his front legs keeping him secured to her chest.

"he's just uncomfortable." jay mumble. She didnt dare tell the girl she was holding him wrong. Even Jays not that outspoken. Unless annoyed. Jay grabbed the mail sling and purchased some food, a leash and a black spiky leather collar with a charmed name tag to change to what ever she would name her new rabbit.

"thanks." Jay said then departed to the front of the shop to find harry. Her new companion nearly asleep in her arms. Harry noticed Jay approaching with a big black figure in her arms through his peripheral vision. Before her could turn her saw Rons face drop and Hermiones eyes widen. Harry turned to get a full view of Jay. In her arms her almost jumped when he saw the size of the rabbit. Harry had heard about some superstitions about black rabbits, but after his experiences with the Grim and his god father Sirius hed disregarded these superstitions. Harry smiled. Jay heard Ron mutter something about bad luck to Hermione only to be shushed.

"Dont be silly Ronald." Hermione never did believe in it either. "Hello Jay. Its a pleasure to meet you, Harrys been telling us about you."hermione said shaking Jays hand abit to vigorously for jays relaxed demeanor.

"uh, yeah. Its nice to meet you to person...what _has_ he been telling you?" Jay asked suspiciously to the woman she just met. Shes a bit curious as to what harrys impression of her his. How much could he tell?

"Jay these are my bestfriends and family Ron and Hermione-oof!"Harry tried to introduce as he was hugged by a quick redheaded stranger.

"uncle Harry!" Rose cried.

"uncle?"jay voiced to herself remembering that Rose has an uncle whos owl had sacrificed its self for him. I wonder what happened?

"Hello Rose." Harry said returning the hug.

"Look at him isnt he beautiful?" Rose gestured towards the new owl.

"Oh Darling hes wonderful!" Hermione praised.

"oh Jay these are my parents and my uncle-"

"-Harry." jay finished.

"oh. Do you know each other?"Rose asked puzzled.

"Rose this is the girl Ive been showing around." harry answered. He'd told his children, he was almost positive there cousins had gotten word by now.

"oh yes."Bingo. Jay couldnt help but feel uncomfortable with having been talked about. It was weird. She hadnt even noticed that they'd stop talking.

"Right then we'd best get going then Jay." harry motioned towards the door. Jay gave a nod. As she walked out the door she over heard the voice of Rose.

"she's so quiet."never talked to anyone much. She thought to herself lightly.

As they walked down the street Jay started to notice more and more looks Harry had been attracting. Whats the deal? Is he famous?

"So how old are you Jay?"Jay gave harry a questioning look. He shrugged.

"just curious." Jay sniffed with amusement.

"fifteen."

"what year are you enrolled in?"

" you know Mr. Potter you ask a lot of questions?"

"..."

"fifth. Now why is everyone looking at you like that?are you famous or something?"

"heh. In a way." Harry said with a knowing look.

"oh come _on_ man! You cant leave me hanging!"Jay protested.

"its a long story. Im sure you'll hear all about it at school. Besides. This is it," Harry said as they stood outside the leaky cauldron. "do you have a room?"

"yeah, I stayed here for a couple nights. Took me for every to find it. Dont even get me started on getting into this uh-place."

"Diagon alley."

"-Right. Well...I guess this is it. Thank you for the nice _evening _Mr. Pot-ah." jay said in an obviously over done fake attempt to be very formal, as she bowed. Harry chuckled.

"Goodbye Jay, Have a nice school year."

"Bye Harry." Jay called with an arm extended, then turned and walked inside the leaky cauldron.

"nice kid." harry said to himself as he went to find Ginny.

Later that night Jay was organizing what would go in the trunk and what would stay in her back pack. This is all so overwhelming. Wizards? I can tell none of this is going to work out. Why would they want a normal person like me in a school for magic kids? McGonagal said I was unique. I wonder if it has to do with- nut wait did that even happen? I'd convinced myself it didnt but now?...Jay put the last bit in her trunk, grunted and looked up through the window at the full moon...why doess all the weird stuff happen to me?Jay then got up off the floor and pulled the covers back to her bed not even bothering to change her clothes other than just taking off her pants. Seeing a dark spot in the dim room she stood to go get her knew rabbit whom she hadnt named yet. As Jay pasted the enchanted mirror it mutter things could be worst, referring to jays odd taste in clothes but jay merely smiled seeing the other meaning that may or may not have been intended. St she scooped the large fat rabbit in her arms and cuddled it she muttered.

"at least I wont totally be alone right buddy?"you still need a name dont you? Sje thought as she crawled into her bed her rabbit cuddled comfortably.

"goodnight eclipse."Jay named him dreamily. Cuz' I can promise tomorrow will be Jay thought. I wonder if Regulus my case worker had known anything about this...


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Platform 9 ¾

Time: 10:43

Along the walls of the kings cross station in Platfor lone figure sitting on a large trunk wearing muggle clothing was leaned up against the wall taking a nap. Eclipse was also dozed off in Jays lap. A few hours earlier Jay had to be let into Platform 9 ¾ by the train conductor before all the people or 'muggles' as he put it, showed up, Jay being a muggle apparently couldn't get through the way everyone else did and as Jay had said to the conductor "we gotta go in through the back?" by the time she got into the platform no one had showed up yet so she decided to take a quick nap hoping to pass the time. Eclipse woke up from his nap and began to nudge Jay as well. Jay felt something tickling her rib cage and tried to brush it off only to find the head of Eclipse under her hand. Then Eclipse got on his back legs and began to nudge her neck.

"ugh Clipse knock it off." Nudge-Nudge. "what?" Jay groaned as she opened one of her eyes. Seeing two black eyes staring at her she became more conscious. Jay patted Eclipses head then began to stretch. Jay then rolled up her sweat shirt sleeve revealing a watch and absent mindedly checked the time still expecting quite a bit of time before she should get a spot on the train.

Time: 10:51

Jay's eyes widened. Oh crap! Jay quickly gathered up her stuff and grabbed Eclipses leash and started hauling ass towards the train. Where the hell am I gonna put the trunk? Jay wondered as she slithered through the crowed like a pro. It pays to be small. She thought as approached the train. Just as she was about to board a hand gripped her shoulder at the door.

"ticket?" the man asked. Jay turned and saw an employee in some type of official uniform.

"oh-… right." Jay said as she let go of the trunk and started to look through the numerous pockets in her oversized jeans.

"hang on." She prompted as she searched through her pockets again. I know its somewhere…jay thought not finding anything.

"Gimme a minute." Then she began to look through her back pack. She began to panic and nervously glance at the man, who was beginning to think Jay was trying to sneak on. Jay stood still looking into the back pack she had just checked three times over

"Uhhhhh…" jay looked at the man and gave him a awkward smile that kinda looked more like she was baring her left kanine tooth at him. Would've looked like a snarl if her eyes didn't say different. "heh heh." Jay laughed nervously. The man was about to motion for jay to move along, when she realized where her train ticket was.

"Ooh! –wait I remember." Jay said suddenly. She sat back on her trunk, smirk on her face and took off her left shoe, producing the missing ticket. The man gave Jay an odd look as he slowly took the ticked.

"What? If your gonna get mugged they aint gonna go for your shoes." Jay shrugged then looked down at her tattered convers. "well at leased not my shoes."

The man stared at jay punched her ticket then gave it back, with out dropping the odd look on his face. Jay took a step back then another and slowly inched her way on the train, then turned completely around and ascended onto the train with Eclipse riding on the trunk.

The man shook his head and muttered "Americans." As he thought this would be something to tell the guys later.

Jay walked onto the train wide eyed and murmured "that was awkward." So only she could hear it. Alright, first I should get rid of this trunk. Jay thought. She scoped across the compartment and spotted an empty spot she could put her trunk. Sweet. Next objective: Find a seat. Jay looked around and notice that probably all the compartments in this cart were filled. Fuck. Jay started to walk through the isle feeling like an outsider, as every compartment she passed had at least four people in them. And she didn't want to over crowed any. Soon enough she found one that only had three people in it. The first one that came into view from the slightly open door was a lean guy with large dark eyes a pale complection, with yet a little bit if coloring on his cheeks, and a white blonde fohawk. He was leaning back in his side of the compartment entertaining the other two that the door was blocking. He laughed a deep yet cool chuckle. Damn this guys hot. Jay knocked twice on the door then slid it open more, revealing the other two boys. The one closest to the window was dark skinned had dark hair, and a lanky body, yet he had a very fierce 'don't mess with me' Face that made Jay overt her eyes to the mext guy. Now this Guys body was completely different, he had short shaven brown brown hair and a pudgy face resting on a husky steamroller that's supposed to be his body. The instant resemblance of a cave man past his prime made Jay grimaced.

"Uh, seat taken?" Jay asked awkwardly. Guy with the fohawk, scoffed. Wow, and just like that he isn't hot anymore.

"_Yes._ Now where on earth did you get those hideous muggle clothes the trash?" he sneered coolly. His Two companions snickered loudly so Jay could obviously hear. Jay looked down at her out fit. It was the same one a yesterday. She liked her clothes, hideous didn't get her but the trash part causes a snarled lip in reaction, most of her clothes actually had been discarded in one way or another.

"well that was uncalled for." She spat.

"So were you. So leave." He said coldly

"oh nice comeback bro, kudos."

"ugh have fun in Hufflepuff… filthy mudblood…" he said looking Jay up and down, taking a guess from Jays overly muggle clothing. Jays lip curled. She didn't hear the last bit though.

"What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?" The other two were laughing ' she doesn't even know!'

Jay fixed her attention on the two idiots still snorting "Well don't be discrete." Jay spat with annoyance. Jay turned to leave, flashing a peace sign then the bird. "Bye-bye princess." Jay heard one him call with one last hit

"dicks." Jay said to herself just as she walked face first into the side of the doorway only making their laughter roar louder. Red cheeked, Jay walked off _without_ her dignity. Nice one Jay, real nice. Jay thought to herself. Just keep walking before you get genuinely pissed and do something you'll regret latter. Jay stumbled around again looking for some compartment with more room. They could easily fit 6 people but again 4 seemed most comfortable, and she didn't really wanna bug anyone let alone go through the awkward moments you get when you just met someone. Jay shuttered. She really didn't like those kinds of awkwards. That's it I give! Jay said as she prepared to find a nice spot to sit in, in the isle.

"Jay?" Jay froze. She heard a noise.

"uh, yeah?" She asked cautiously.

" we've got an extra seat if you want it." A familiar voice behind her said warmly. Jay turned and noticed it was Rose.

"thanks." Jay said. Then lead Eclipse into the compartment. Jays eyes widened. Theres like five other people in here. Crap.

Rose looked over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Jay, there not gonna bite."

"Speak for yourself." One of the boys said.(Albus)

"oh shut up." Jay smirked for a split second. Then retreated to the empty seat by the right window.

" so naturally he suspects me because of the incident with the sprites and the pumpkin, so yeah I don't know when he found the breggets but you can be sure he was mad it probably took him half the summer to clean it all up." James said finishing his story he'd been telling the others and leaning back with satisfaction. "heh good-bye permanent records"

"But their not kept in the-"

"Lily, Lily…let him dream." A red headed boy said in a whimsical voice.

"Ignore them, anyways so this is my brother Hugo." Rose said pointing towards thr red headed boy who just spoke. "-and my cousins, Lily, Albus and James. Don't worry he probably wont be here to much longer."

"yeah James get your fat ass outta here so we can breath!" Albus complained.

"don't hate me because im fat!...hate me cause im still slimmer than you." James finished slyly. Albus rolled his eyes as james started to get up.

"sup guys." Jay said twisting her hand in a wave with her fingers extended, but it looked more like a lazy peace sign. Then she paused

"What was he talking about a second ago?" jay suddenly asked perplexed by the strange ending to the story she caught the end of.

"do you want the long version or the short version?" Albus asked.

"mmh. What versions better?"

"The long version but I aint saying it again." James said as he left.

"Bye guys." He said as he shut the compartment.

"Basically my Brother takes after his uncle and causes mischief." Lily said.

"…Wel that's to short."

"I wasn't finished."

"please by all means continue?" jay prompted.

"right, well last year on the last day of school, him and afew of his friends snuck a bunch of breggets into Filch's office. They make messes and were supposed to run a muck when he opened the door and let them out or something I don't know."

"Hmm interesting."

"anything else you wanna know?" Rose asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?" Hugo asked. Jay gestured toward herself.

"Im Jay."

"J?"

"Yeah Jay."

"whats it stand for?"

"what Jay?"

"Yeah."

"its just Jay."

"yeah but whats it stand for?"

"it doesn't stand for anything its just my name."

"yeah I was wondering that too." Albus said resting his head in his arms. But where Albus was joking she could tell Hugo wasn't.

"Its short for Jaycee.?"

"J.C?"

"yeah you get it now?"

"whats the C stand for?"

"what-theres no C!"Jay hollered.

"But you said your name was J.C!"

"_Yes!" _

"then what does it stand for?!"

"Oh my- Its not-.. Dammit!" Jay cursed then spun around and blew some air on the window and spelled her name out while muttering

"Are we really doing this?". Jay spun back around and pointed to her name on the window.

"_Jaycee_." Jay huffed then, crossed her arms and leaned back. Hugos face got red.

"Oh… I feel really stupid now." Then he smiled sheepichly. Jay grimaced, the Albus said.

"Well Im still confused!" then we all burst into laughter.

"Okay seriously though, anything you need to know?" Jay brainstormed for a minute,then thought of something she'd noticed since Diagon alley.

"I noticed there aren't a lot af Americans here. Is there a reason for that?" jay asked curiously. Rose thought back to her history classes.

"well, you know how Britain colonized America?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well most the people that had to go there didn't want to so naturally being a wizard they easily got out of it. Then there were several native American genicides-."

"that had to do with beheading and stuff, right."

"yeah and besides that there isn't a school of wizardry in America so yeah, not a lot of wizards come from America, and if they do they would probably move for work er something I suppose.

"Makes sense."

"anything else?" Jay thought again.

"yeah, what are 'Houses? Harry said something about them yesterday… like I know _what_ they are but…yeah…what are they?" Jay said darting her eyes around for time Albus explained everything, the house rules, different house traits, ect.

"So what about you? Your going to be a fifth year right? If you're a muggle, what type of classes are you taking?" Hugo asked.

"wait how do you know-?"

"-Dad told, James, James told us-" Albus gestured towards himself and Lily. "And Lily told everyone." Lily shrugged.

"I love to gossip." Jay yet again didn't like being talked about. It made her nervous.

"Oh.- well being non magic… person." Jay said for lack of better words.

"A muggle." Lily said.

"right a Muddle-." They laughed.

"no. a Mu-gle." Albus sounded out.

"alright fine Ima Mu-gle. But I prefer to be called a Per-son." Jay said jokingly. Rose flicked her hand and held back a laugh as to cay 'whatever just keep going.

"anyways im taking Divination cuz I figured, hey im pretty good at finding shapes in cloud? This cant be much different, and potions because, well, I think im an okay cook, care for magical creatures because why not I love animals, History of magic cuz all Id really need to do is study, Defense against the Dark arts Cause McGonagall told me too and a free period." Albus nodded alittle trying to understand it.

"I guess I could make sense of some of those but why defense against the dark arts?" He questioned to no one in particular. Jay shrugged none the less. Then the same question from yesterday popped into her head.

"hey why is Harry famous? He just said it was a long story and then had to leave." Lily's eyes lit up and began to tell jay the entire story start to finish with as many details she had picked up as possible. Jay listened intently. She had no idea. And she thought the streets of L.A were dangerous. When the tale was over Jay was silent for a moment, then burst out.

"Man!.. I shouldve got an autograph or something!" Lily chuckled tiredly. It had gotten late whileshe was telling the story and hugo and rose had dozed off. Soon Jay picked up Eclipse and nodded of as well. She was soon awoken by a bored Albus wailing

"for the love of all this joyfull some one say something random!" Jay though drowsy from sitting around all day sleeping said the first thing that came to her mind.

"under these clothes Im naked." The was an awkward pause before Albus burst with laughter. Jay straightened up and looked at everyone. Albus was cracking up, Lily and Rose were both wide eyed with grins trying to stay quiet, and Hugo was just red cheeked and serious faced.

"too much?" Jay asked. Rose shook her head. It was then that she noticed that they had all changed out of their regular robes and were dressed in their school uniforms.

"we close to the school?" Just as she asked the train slowed to a lurching hault.

"…Nope!" Rose said cheerily.

"oh ha-ha miss sarcastic. Let me guess, you all knew I didn't buy a school uniform so you didn't bother to wake me?" Jay said as she stretched.

"psh. No. we just didn't wanna wake you…and we knew you didn't have one." Albus said. Of course.

As they got off the train and Jay began to sift through her backpack she heard a gruff voice calling for first years. Jay knew this was her first year but technically she's a fifth year. So she chose to ignore it.

"uhh Jay? Shouldn't you be going with them?" Lily asked eyebrow raised.

"Nah, fuck that." Jay said as she cracked open her soda and took a slurp. Rose looked from Jay and nodded to Albus who nodded at Hugo, then said:

"Get her."

"wait? What!-."jay said as both Albus and Hugo each grabbed one of Jay's arms then dragged her off towards the boats where and elderly Hagrid had been waiting to escort Jay along with the first years. She actually _was_ supposed to go there.

"Bye Jay! See you at the feast!" Rose and Lily waved.

"ah screw you guys!" she called back. The boys laughed. Eclipse just hopped along after them knowing she wasn't in danger. Jay easily and quickly got bored on the boat ride. All there was, was a bunch of kids four years younger than her chatting amongst themselves. And Hagrid laying out some of the ground rules and talking about some history of the castle and the class he teaches. Jay wasn't paying attention she was keeping to herself, staring over the side of the boat in to the black water when she could've sworn she saw something move. Curious she leaned over the side abit and looked onto the water a little closer. Jay probably resembled a cat crowched over the side of a fish bowl right now. The more Jay stared the more she could see something moving until it was still. Jay could see it, a pale scaly grey face with red eyes staring back at her from only inches under the surfsce of the water. Jay barly had time to mutter:

"what the-?"be fore on a ripple of water and a plunk sound the fish womans scaly grey hand reached up and snatched Jays Hat off her head and into the water.

"Gimme back my Hat ya' fish bastard!"

Jay called as she plunged her head, arms and upper chest into the water trying to figure out were her hat had been taken. Jay could feel herself brushing scales, then something grab her by the right wrist. Uh oh. Was all she thought at it dragged the rest of her into the thrashed around in the water trying to make it difficult for the fish woman. She didn't really have a good look at anything due to this but by chance her hand hooked her hat and she grabbed hold with a tight grip. After much more thrashing and Jay running out of air, she felt herself being raised from the sea beasts grip and out of the water. Dangling completely out of the water by her hood soping wet and clutching her hat she looked up to see Hagrid had pulled her outta the water.

"What wer' ye doing girl?!" Hagird hollered both from concern and wonder. Jay smiled sheepishlt the murmured in a low almost a humm:

"I got my hat?"then slapped the still dripping hat on her head.

Hagrid set Jay back in the boat and warned her and all firstyears that theirs awful dark things in the lake at night. He turned back and looked directly at Jay and said:

"e'specialy a' nigh'" Jay grimaced and Hagrid chuckled saying to Jay that she's a tough one to get her hat back. The fact that Jay just got it back only made the hat more special and centimental. At last they finally made it to Hogwarts. Jay was captivated but the architecture of the castle and charmed features like the ceiling in the feasting room, or whatever it was called. As Jay and the first years poured in, Jay could feel everyone looking at her, or more specifically her muggle clothes. Before she knew it she had wondered toward Rose and Albus at the Griffindor table.

"Hey- why are you all wet?" Rose said noticing Jay was soaked.

"Lake-. Sea Bitch-. Don't wanna talk about it" Jay said nonchalantly. Rose got a confused look on her face, her mouth was in an O shape. Albus just turned around from talking to his friend and only just noticed Jay.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I went for a swim, the waters nice this time of night." She snapped sarcastically. Then the sorting hats song began. Jay heard the dry, gruff sound of the hat beginning to sing and was frozen. What the _hell _is going on here? The song was halfway over before Jay finally snapped out of leaned down and asked Albus.

"is that hat singing?" Albus merely chuckled but didn't supply an answer. Jay paniced a little and quickly asked Rose:

"you see it too, right?" Rose chuckled then explained the role of the sorting hat. With nothing to do but wait Jay sat down, legs Indian crossed and waited to be called. But that moment never came. as the last kid was sorted jay could do nothing but shrug when Rose went to ask her what was wrong. The head mistress McGonagall called for everyone's attention. Oh no…

"students Im sure it has come to some or your attention that there is a muggle attending Hogwarts this year." Oh no…

"although there maybe some problems, we must all give her a nice Hogwarts welcome, to make her feel more accepted." Why did she have to single me out?

"without further delay let me introduce." Aw man.

"Jaycee R. Black." Jay flt everyones eyes burrowing into her even before she was named, but after McGonagall said it out loud it was everyones que to look for this muggle. And right now this muggle wishes she was invisible. Jay crouched as low as she could. What made her the most uncomfortable was the silence. You could hear a pin drop. If everyone was booing she could at leased own it but silence? You never know what to think… it says it all. Im not welcome here…

"come up and get sorted Jaycee." Fuck. Jay took a deep breath, composed herself and stood like it was nothing as she walked. Though I don't think a calm demeanor and nonchalant attitude hid her surely red cheeks very well. As she reached the chair to be sorted McGonagall whispered 'your doing fine.' The placed the hat upon Jays head.

"Hmm, well now this is unusual. Cunning and attitude of Sytherine, Loyalty and forgiveness of Hufflepuff, intelligence and logic of Ravenclaw, and Bravery and understanding of Griffindor. Hmmm…." As the sorting hat continued to ponder where to put jay all jay could think about was the other students looking back up at her. Both looks of astonishment and wonder were plastered on their faces and oddly enough the mixed reaction made Jay feel a little better.

"Professor McGonagall, you'd better come over here." The Hat said. Jay still couldn't get over the fact that there was a talking hat on her head…and he sings too! She thought.

"what is it?" McGonagall asked.

"this hasn't happened in years but incredulously Jay is completely divided evenly between traits of every house."

"What? Well what are we going to do?" Great, yet again, why does all the weird stuff happen to me? The sorting hat chuckled at my thoughts. Wait can you-?

"Read minds?" Oh fuck.

"Last time the Head of staff picked where the child would go." The hat said answering McGonagall.

"How long ago was this?"

"A few hundred."

"can I help pick?" Jay asked. McGonagall seemed frozen for a moment before answering.

"very well I'll leave you two to discuss it." McGonagall said then went back to her seat.

Alright, I need to pick a house… Damn I could go into any one of the houses! I don't see why Hufflepuff gets a bad rep. whats so wrong with being a loyal good person? Then theres Slytherin and there whole; _'No Muggles!' _thing. I could join them just to be like WHAT NOW! Just to spite- but I guess thinking like that would defiantly get me put in Slytherin. Ravenclaw would be pretty cool to their pretty smart…and I like their colors, Slytherins colors are pretty cool too but Ravenclaws colos are the best, then again I don't even ware the uniform but what ever, then theres Griffindor and being known for being brave and awesome is pretty cool, besides I already know afew people in that house, granted I don't really know what they are to me yet but… well I guess that makes 2 legitimate reasons. Griffindor it is –and you've been listening this whole time haven't you?

"GRIFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled. I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright for the few people who are actually reading this I seriously need some feed back, let me know if I should continue this or if it sucks and I should just stop while im behind. :D all seriousness aside if some actually likes this im going to try to post a new chapter every week two weeks at the latest. Okay one more piece of business to settle. Remember in the first chapter when I said Eclipse was the size of a toaster?...yeah that was supposed to say Microwave…..yeah, Microwave. Sometimes im just an idiot like that and mix up my words. Seriously he's freakin huge like one of those selectively bred rabbits or something…. Well that's about it. Talk to me, PM me send me stalker-ish letters. Okay not really on the last one but you get the point, silence speaks for itself and can drive people nuts, this is my first fanfic so yeah. Alright! Now lets get to the damn story! Have at it.**

Location: Griffindor Dormitory

Day: Monday

Time: 8:26

Darkness. That's the only thing Jay saw. She rolled over so she was on her back. Wizards, Magic, Prejudice,…..Microwave sized Rabbits, and fragile bonds. These are the first thoughts that surfaced to Jays head once she woke up. As her eyes eased open, and the surroundings became clear, only one conclusion for all of this stood out.

"So this wasn't a dream…" Jays deep voice rumbled in empty room. Feeling something warm and heavy on her leg she looked down, and smiled at the sight of Eclipse.

"Well at least ive got you with me on this." Jay said affectionately. Jay looked around the room again. Where is everybody? There's supposed to be like 5 other girls in this room alone. Just then jays thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching the room. Jay looked towards the right side of the room to where the hallway that entered the room was. Within a few seconds Rose emerged from the hall fully dresses and looked right at Jay.

"There you are." She said.

"Ahh, Rose. Finally some one. Where is everybody? I feel like Ive been abandoned over night." Jay said as she got out of bed stretched, then walked over to her trunk, appropriately at the foot of her bed.

"Breakfast! Jay class starts at 9 and you have to go down to the Great Hall and get you schedule." Rose said in a hurried voice. Jay froze while putting on a t-shirt.

"_What?_ What time is it?" Jay asked concerned for how much time she had.

"8:32"

"_Shit!_ Oh, uh thanks Rose." Jay said absentmindedly as she threw on the same blue sweatshirt and pants from yesterday, then proceeded to shove her books in her backpack in an untidy fashion.

"Your welcome." Rose responded. Jay continued to fumble around trying to quickly get ready, then noticed Rose turn to leave. Jay extended her arm then called after her.

"Wait Rose!" she called. Rose stopped and turned around with an expectant look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked. Jay still frozen with her arm extended, and a wide eyed 'deer caught in the headlights' look, let a silent moment pass before saying.

"I don't know how to get to the Great Hall…" she said with an oblivious tone of voice. Rose had to hold back a chuckle at how funny Jay acted.

"Okay but hurry up." Rose said with a kindly smile. Jay quickly gathered her stuff, brushed and re-braided her hair and frantically brushed her teeth, thinking she might have enough time to scarf something down some food or grab a muffin or something once she got her schedule. She ran grabbed her hat from the bedpost the pet Eclipse muttering.

"Be back latter Clipse." Then trotting up to Rose. Jay flashed Rose a solute.

"Lead the way." Rose smirked.

"Pft. Alright weirdo."

As Jay and Rose walked through the halls in silence, Rose lead while Jay just followed in a laid back manor, Jay took the time to examine the architecture of the castle. This being the first castle jays ever seen, let alone been in, it was pretty cool. Despite the high roofed rooms and darkly lit halls and stone walls Hogwarts gave off a warm and inviting vibe. Maybe this place wont be bad. Jay thought. Jay continued to admire the stone chiseled bricks which the castle was built with. In hindsight I should probably be paying more attention to where I am and how to get to the Great hall…Jay looked toward Rose in front of her, then lazily at her surroundings. But, ive got all year for that. And thus Jay resumed gazing around the halls. Mean while Rose was having less easygoing thoughts. Jay may be accustomed to silence like this but Rose wasn't, and she wasn't taking it well. Why is she so quiet? Does she not like me or something? She's so casual when she talks maybe she was just being polite, and didn't want to tell me to go away? No- then why would she talk to me in the Great Hall last night? Ooh, what's with her. Rose in fact did want to become friends with Jay, but was baffled by how Jay acted socially with people. Are all Americans like this? Rose glanced at Jay over her shoulder as she was gazing at the cailing with a goofy look of approval. Maybe she's just different…she is a little weird. Rose thought.

"So how are you enjoying your stay?" Rose asked, attempting conversation.

"Well…" Jay looked around once more with a questioning look still infact trying to figure out if she's actually here and not knocked out somewhere in a ditch. Or you know something stupid like that.

"Its different." She answered finally.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, most muggleborns have a difficult time at first."

"yeah well, I bet it'd be easier to get used to it if I _actually_ was magical." Jay spat before thinking. She then realized how bitter she hadn't intended it to sound.

"-I mean! You know, this aint gonna be easy but it'll…probably get easier." Jay said still not making eye contact. Rose wasn't very convinced. Wow, she sounds like she really didn't want to be here. Rose thought. Rose opened her mouth to say something but closed it and slightly shook her head to herself, and decided not to go into it…yet. Jay didn't look like the opening up type let alone talking type. Jay looked at rose waiting for her to say something, because she had opened her mouth. Rose remained silent then notice the doors to the Great Hall dead ahead.

"here we are." She presented.

After Rose directed Jay to where she needed to go to get her schedule, they separated. Jay got her schedule then sat at an empty area on the end of the Griffindor table. Alright what've I got.

Monday/Tuesday

9-10:30 H/ History of magic

10:45-11:30 H/ Care of magical creatures  
11:45-12:45 Lunch

1-1:45 R/ Divination

2-3:30 R/ D.A.D.A

Free period

Wednesday/Thursday

9-10:30 S/ Care of magical creatures

10:45-11:30 S/ Potions

11:45-12:45 Lunch

1-1:45 H/ History of magic

2-3:30 H/ Herbology

Free period

Friday

9-10:30 R/ Herbology

10:45-11:30 R/ Divination

11:45-12:45 Lunch

1-1:45 S/ D.A.D.A

2-2:30 S/ Potions

Free period.

….the Hell is herbology? Jay quickly scanned the room for McGonagall. Ah-ha! Across the Great Hall Jay spotted just the pointy hat wearing wizard she was looking for.

"um Professor?" Jay called as she approached.

"Hm? Yes miss Black, what is it,"

"uh, I think someone screwed up my schedule." Jay said pointing out.

"Miss Black! We do not permit that kind of language in this school! As for your Herbology you needed another class, and herbology was one of the few remaining classes with little or not wand use." McGonagall explained in a scolding voice. Jay immediately after it came out of her mouth realized her mistake in letting slight profanity slip out while addressing the Headmistress.

"Sorry, Habit…you don't have to call me 'Black'." Jay replied.

"Im sorry Miss Black but that is your 'legal last name."

"yeah that my case worker gave me, besides you don't have to be so formal, Im not a lawyer or anything." McGonagall's face grew serious before in a hushed voice so no one else would hear said

"No, your not. however, most would not take kindly to your true last name." McGonagall said ominously. Suddenly the bell for first period rang out and everyone in the Great Hall started to leave to their class.

"I must go now Miss Black. Goodbye." McGonagall said then turned and walked away. Jay was thinking about what McGonagall said about her last name before she realized that McGonagall had walked off.

"Hey! Wait I still don't know what Herbology is….."Jay trailed off, realizing that McGonagall was out of ear shot. Jay shrugged and remembered with a jolt that the bell had rang. Quickly as she speed walked down the length of the Griffindor table she snagged a large Muffin wrapped in plastic, tossed it in the air and caught it as she walked to her first class. This thing'll hold me till lunch. Jay never really did get hungry until noon anyways. That comes from not eating breakfast often.

What Jay didn't know was that McGonagall was off to schedule an appointment with Harry Potter about her.

Finally after directions from many paintings, waiting for the stairs to change to the right floor and getting told off by some white haired old guy named filch, Jay made it to her class. About twenty minutes late. Jay slowly cracked the door open to the class she had assumed to be her history class. But even though it was as slow as she could open it, the hinges creaked, which alerted every student in the class room. As the teacher stopped in her lesson and looked over, Jay decided 'screw it' and opened the door all the way. Everyone looked in silence. Jay held up her hands defensively. Now doubting she was in the correct room.

"This _is_ History of Magic right?" Jay asked cautiously. The teacher gave her an incredious look.

"_yes_. You must be the muggle girl Jay." She said with a faint snarl. Jay didn't like that.

"uh yeah. Sorry I got lost this place it like a-" Jay started.

"yes, yes just go take your seat." she instructed sharply then turned and continued her lesson. Jay scanned for a spot to sit and spied one next to a Griffindor girl. The seat was also a row infront of Rose. As Jay sat down the girl next to her scoffed and scotched her stuff slightly closer to her self.

"_Well_ then." Jay said feeling the need to comment it, then turned towards Rose who had her eyebrows raised.

"hey what's up. What'd we do?" Jay said all at once. Rose looked back and forth from the front of the room to Jay, then Back.

"we took notes, keep your voice down, this teachers got ears of a bat." Rose informed in a hushed voice. Jay looked to the front of the room at their teacher who was facing the chalkboard. Jay could just barley make out her large ears pointing out of her hair.

"hmfh. They do look leathery." Jay concluded. "Whats her name anyways?" Jay asked, looking back towards Rose.

"Shhhh!" the girl who scoffed earlier shushed.

"Sorry.." Jay said in a quieter voice, Then turned towards Rose for an answer.

"Seriously, Jay you should stop talking but her name is professor Lyche"

"thanks, hey by the way, later can I borrow your notes for the ones I missed?"

"Okay, Jay please stop-."

"Speaking of that thanks for the diversion earlier, it gave me time to finish copying the notes." The Hufflepuff boy who was seated next to Rose said, referring to Jay coming in late."

"No problem, bro. Anytime." Jay responded.

"really saved my bacon." He muttered.

"Com'on I'd never let anything happen to your bacon…who ever you are." Jay said realizing she didn't know his name.

"Im Jasper, and I already know what your name is." He said, then went back to working on his notes. Jay nodded towards him then directed her attention back to Rose.

"So…can I borrow your notes?" Rose looked at Jay.

"Shh!" the scoff girl shushed.

"Sorry!" Jay said. "jeez, I wasn't even loud. So about those notes?"

"_Yes!_ But Jay stop talking your gonna get us both in trouble." Rose complained.

" alright, alright Rose damn, loosen up. But one more question?" Rose looked at Professor Lyche then decide the coast was clear.

"What?" she asked.

"I noticed your cousins and brother aren't in here." Jay said looking the room over once more. "whats up with that?" jay finished.

"James is a year older, Albus is a year younger, Hugo is a year younger than that, and Lily is even a year younger than that."

"hmp." Jay responded then turned back to her seat. Getting bored, she started to tap on the table in a rhythmic pattern while glancing back at Rose. After about a minute of silence Jay broke.

"So, a kid every year, huh?...what are your parents plotting?" there was a moment of silence, then both Rose and Jay broke into strained laughter as they tried to keep quiet. And doing a pretty decent job of it. Jay was Laughing into her arms on the table.

"Shhh!" Jay looked up at the girl, with a wide eyed, mouth puckered pissed off look, and her hands open like 'knock it off, were already trying to be quiet. Jay was starting to get really annoyed by her. Rose was still laughing.

"Why was that so funny?" She managed. " It wasn't even that funny it was just stupid."

"I call it a kill comment. They don't even have to be funny but for some reason, they kill" Jay explained, still laughing a little.

"SHH" the shusher said.

"Go shush yourself!" Jay yelled at her abit too loud. The shusher huffed then turned around, picking up on the innuendo there. Professor Lyche on the other hand wasn't going to just pretend that didn't happen.

"Miss Black! If your done interrupting this class I'd like to continue." She said with a voice laced with venom.

"Sorry, I think I'm done. Please continue Professor." Jay prompted in an easygoing manor. Lyche turned on her heels then began to write on the board again. Jay finding the coast clear leaned back and whispered to Jasper out the side of her mouth:

"I hope you've got all your notes cuz I think ive made as many diversions as I can for today." Jasper chuckled. Jay laid her head on her crossed arms on the desk and stayed silent for the rest of the period.

The day came and went. Most of Jay's classes just went over what they would be doing and how the class would go. Care of magical creatures actually went on a nature hike through the forbidden forest. Jay could already tell that was going to be her favorite class, Hagrid was awesome. According to some of the gossip she over heard, Hagrid apparently didn't have a very good sense of danger, but if he didn't she didn't notice. Then again, Jay didn't have a very good sense of danger herself. She' gotten into several scrapes where she didn't feel anything until something went wrong. And something always did.

Rose was only in Jays D.A.D.A class, other than history so Jay was pretty much quiet all day, aside from politely smiling and attempting to carry out conversation with people, who decided to talk to her. Although when the conversations didn't carry out, they'd just kind of stop or walk off. Hell, she was like that with Rose in D.A.D.A too, which really sent Rose mixed signals on where they stand in friendship. Too bad Jay was oblivious too it. Jay also got news of something unhappy. As it turns out half of Jays free period, she has to spend it doing muggle homework McGonagall cooks up. Math, English, Science, it sucks!

Later that night, Jay drowsily made her way back from the feast and walked up the stairs with dead legs. When she emerged into her room, She found Rose and her other 5 room mates all in their pajamas huddled on the floor in the middle of the room excitedly chattering about something. Probably how good it is to be back at Hogwarts or something. Jay didn't particularly care, she just got in went straight to her bed and started to read a book she snagged from the library about true Greek mythology. The chattering girls barely notice Jay had come in until about twenty minutes latter, when Rose invited her to Join them. To which Jay blankly stared then declined. Before Rose could even respond the chattering recommenced and she was swallowed back in. jay paid no mind and just kept reading her book, and playing with Eclipse until she went to bed.

The next day was pretty much the same except the 'shush girl, Jay found out her name was Arrianna, didn't give her any trouble. In fact jay was quite and didn't really do anything. Arrianna just sort of ignored that Jay was even sitting there. Hagrid took us around the forest again and showed us some different creature's dens and nests. We even saw a few curious Gringo cubs, poking their heads out a cave. But nothing really happened on the second day of school.

Date: Wednesday

Time: 8:50

This mourning Jay was eating a breakfast of eggs and sausage, with Rose and Albus.

"Damn. Do all Americans eat like this?"Albus questioned with an amused smile. Jay swallowed an bite of egg then pointed at Albus

"Shut up." She said then took a swig of milk. "Not all but the fat ones and the bingers do."

"Bingers?" Rose asked. Jay shrugged swallowing another gulp of milk.

"Ahh." She exclaimed the wiped her mouth. "they eat allot of food then puke it up not long later." Roses lip curled and Albus pushed his plate away. Neither having an appetite. While Jay just went for another piece of sausage.

'Where is she putting it all?" Albus whispered to Rose. Rose studied Jay for a moment.

"Maybe someone cursed her so anything she eats just teleports somewhere else." Rose purposed. Albus looked at Jay.

"that's why she keep eating, she still feels hungry." Albus guessed.

"Where do you think its all going?"

"I can totally hear you…and its going in James's room" Jay said. Albus and rose laughed. Jay just laughed inwardly a little. Then the bell rang.

"oh- I guess its time to go" Jay said. " ah'ight, later guys." Jay said then walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards Hagrids for Care of Magical creatures…with Slytherine. As Jay approached the clearing where Professor Hagrid had told every one to meet, she noticed a familiar platinum blonde followed by His cronies. Oh great, these guys again. Jay thought in spite. Just keep walking; they probably won't even remember you.

"well, well, well, if it isn't the lucky little Muggle herself." Blondie said slyly. Damn.

"I think you've got the wrong person." Jay said as she walked past them, with out as much as a glance. Blondie scowled at this and followed with his cronies tailing not far behind. Jay whipped around to face the boys behind her.

"_What?"_ Jay snapped. She didn't like how close they were following. She was very familiar with how this would play out. The lanky one with the sour face took a violent step forward with a menacing Glare. Jay kept her poker face unchanged by the dirty look.

"Watch your tone _filth!_" he spat. "D'you know who you're talking to?" he finished harshly.

"No." Jay said stoically. "I don't have a clue as to who you guys are." Jay said.

"other than the train." She added.

"Oh how _rude_ of us!" The blonde said with fake sincerity. "We know who you are but, you have no Idea who _we_ are. Wheres my manors!" he said dramatically. The other two snickering. I swear is that the only thing they can do?

"Im, Scorpious Malfoy" He said with an ironic bow, for dramatic affect.

"Goyle" the large boy said dumbly. Was that a first or last name? Jay wondered.

"im Blake Zabini, and you'd better watch yourself filth, a Mudblood like you doesn't stand a chance against three purebloods." The lanky one boasted. Scorpious seemed to frown a little when Blake said this. Though no one saw it. Jay crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"what does that even mean?" she said more to herself than a Question. Zabibi snarled.

"It means this." Zabini said harshly then shoved Jay. Jay suddenly felt very dizzy from the shove and felt a familiar pulsing sensation in her eyes. She took an unsteady step back in an attempt to balance her self but only fell completely backwards and hit the back of her head on a rock. As she fell she faintly heard Blondie yell "_Blake!_" she eased her eyes open then got an awful head ache and just held he eyes with her hands. Zabini and Goyle walked off cackling, but Scorpious froze for a moment and looked at the muggle girl, which seemed to be in pain. "Is she alright?" He asked to himself. He had _not _agreed with Zabini's choice of action. That was too far.

"_Who cares!_" Zabini called over his shoulder.

"R-right." Scorpious said stuttered then went after them nervously. Maybe I outta tell Hagrid. But not yet.

Jay drug her self over to a tree and propped herself on it, while she waited for her head ache to go away and her vision to return. Damn split vision. She cursed in her head. She felt something shaking her arm and realized she had fallen asleep. She cautiously took her hat off her eyes and groggily looked at the figure in front of her. It was Hagrid. Jay groaned.

"how long was I out?" she asked.

"tha' depends on when ye' got here." Hagrid replied. "class started abou' twenty minutes er'go." Jay yawned and stretched.

"Yeah that's about twenty minutes." Jay guessed.

"One o' the students told me you slipped and fell a'bit ago. Are ye all right to walk?" Hagrid asked.

"uuuh…" Jay said. She opened her eyes all the way and flicked her hands in front of them. Deciding she was fine she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I think im good."

Jay got up, dusted herself off then gave Hagrid a salute.

"what'er we doing in class today Professor?" jay asked.

"we're looking for Bow truckles." Hagrid then began to explain them as they walked toward the clearing where the rest of the students were. Jay got to work looking for one and almost spotted one right off the bat. To her it stood out like black and white. While the rest of the students were searching for on more eye level areas Jay spotted one up the tree a ways. Jay unslung her backpack from her shoulder, took out her sketch pad and a pencil and began to climb the tree. The little bowtruckle stayed in his spot on the tree and jay lounged in the crook of a few branches and began to sketch him…or her.

"_What?_ Are you doing up there?" Jay looked over the edge and spotted Scorpious.

"Im bird watching." Jay said then shaded her eyes with her hand and pretended to looked around. "I see a Woodpecker, a Swallow and a Dick-dick." Jay said pointing to Scorpious, Zabini and Goyle. Who were in the distance. Scorpious smirked.

"Not bad for a Griffindor." He said.

"what? No blood comment?" Jay sneered. Scorpious's lip curled. But he didn't. so he made a different one.

"Aw. What's wrong muggle? Stuck up a tree?" He said mockingly. Jay snapped her gaze back at Scorpious dangerously.

"FYI I'm sketching a Bowtruckle." She spat back.

"yeah right! You don't have one up there!" he said in disbelief. Jay showed him her decently detailed sketch of a Bowtruckle." Scorpious, defeated turned around and muttered.

"Whatever just don't fall out of the tree. Theres already enough blood shed as is…" Jay had just barley caught his remark. Her face dropped. It defiantly wasn't the blood comment she had expected. What did he mean by that?

Later hagrid called everyone in and as jay went to climb down the tree her foot snagged and she fell 12 feet.

"Jay! Are ye all right?!" Hagrid called. Jay flat on her back stuck her arm straight up and gave a thumbs up.

"Im good!...but im just gonna lay here for a minute." Jay said strongly at first then finisher with a tired worn out voice. Minutes passed and jay just heard someone say

"told you." In a sly voice as they passed. Jay looked up. It was Scorpious, with a cruel grin. Jay chuckled. Then felt someone step on her hand. Jay yelled in surprise and slight pain and looked up. Two Slytherine girls were stand infront of her.

"ugh look they actually let it in." one sneered. Jay glared.

"Probably has some sort of disease. You know how loose those Muggles are." Said the other. Jay then moved her hand out from underneath the larger ones foot, and they pretended to notice Jay for the first time.

"oops sorry I didn't see you." The one who had stepped on her foot said. As if it wasn't obvious she knew damn well where Jay was. Jay rubbed her hand.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, but from where im sitting it doesn't look like im the loose one." Their jaws dropped. The one the left snarled

"Just wait until the Legion gets its hands on you!"

"Frankly my dear slut I don't give a damn. Now off." Jay said nonchalantly. These two would get along great with Arrianna. they just stood there looking shock. Probably surprised some one would shoe them off regardless of how they were behaving.

"go on shoo" Jay said flicking her hands for them to leave. The one on the left let out a frustrated shill…noise? Then the two stomped off.

"…Who were those two?" aw crap Ive got another class with them…

**Alright guys let me know and if you have any ideas for stuff that could happen let me know Im not to good with filled so write me up. **


End file.
